Lo que quedó
by Muselina Black
Summary: Ese sábado, Percy va a visitar a Penelope, como todos los fines de semana. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con lo que lo esperaba ahí. Para Nuwanda Maraudeer.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, por desgracia._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Esta historia es para Nuwanda Maraudeer, que quería una historia que narrara el momento en que Percy se dio cuenta de que su familia tenía razón, el Ministerio no, y Voldemort estaba de regreso. Así que aquí está. Espero que te guste, Nuwanda, porque fue escrita con amor. Y que todos los demás que la lean también la disfruten, faltaba más._

**Lo que quedó**

_**Londres, sábado 2 de agosto de 1997**_

A Percy le sorprendió encontrarse con la puerta del departamento de su novia abierta. Normalmente Penny era muy cuidadosa y eso era algo raro en ella. Pero cuando entró, se encontró con que algo definitivamente no iba bien.

Penelope era ordenada. Escrupulosa hasta el punto de la manía. Todas sus cosas tenían un lugar asignado y ella se preocupaba de dejarlos ordenados todos los días. Por eso el caos que Percy se encontró tras la puerta abierta era un signo seguro de que algo terrible había pasado ahí. De hecho, parecía como si hubiera habido una pelea ahí. Sacudió la cabeza. Esa idea era absurda. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo y se echó sobre el sofá.

Cogió un marco de fotos que se había caído. Tras el cristal quebrado había una foto mágica en la que Penelope y él mismo sonreían a la cámara. Estaban en una playa, en el sur de Cornualles. Penelope se había atado el pelo en una cola de caballo, diciendo que le molestaba el viento.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado en la casa de Penelope?

Percy no sabía dónde buscar respuestas.

—¡Penny, Penny! —escuchó a una voz de chica gritar desde el pasillo. Acto seguido, golpes en la puerta—. Joder, contesta de una maldita vez, Penelope Clearwater.

Percy no era capaz de reconocer la voz —se le daba bastante mal en general—, pero supuso que se trataba de una amiga de Penny. Quizás así podría tener una pista acerca del paradero de su novia.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una chica de pelo corto y despeinado. La reconocía porque estaba en su año en Hogwarts, aunque ella había estado en Ravenclaw, junto con Penny.

—¿Weasley? —preguntó la chica antes de ver hacia adentro del departamento—. ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está Penny?

La chica pasó sin pedir permiso ni nada por el estilo. Parecía estar bastante cabreada y preocupada. Percy trató de hacer memoria para recordar su nombre, pero nada acudió a su mente.

—No lo sé, llegué a la casa y estaba así.

—Mierda —dijo ella, sin cortarse un pelo—. Mierda, esperaba haber llegado a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo para qué?

La chica —"¡Atkinson!"recordó Percy— lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿En qué planeta estás viviendo, Weasley? —preguntó—. ¿No has sabido lo del Ministerio?

Percy frunció el ceño. ¿Qué cosa del ministerio? Él trabajaba ahí, no era como si algo pudiera suceder sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Weasley, los mortífagos tomaron el ministerio anoche. Quién-Tú-Sabes está en el poder. Lo sabe todo el mundo, carajo.

Él la miró con extrañeza. ¿Sería ese otro de los rumores absurdos que habían corrido por todo el mundo mágico desde hacía un par de años? Percy nunca los había escuchado, aduciendo que eran tonterías y que ninguna persona en sus cabales creería algo así. Incluso había abandonado su casa porque sus padres eran incapaces de dar su brazo a torcer.

—No. Eso no puede ser.

—Joder, yo pensaba que eras más listo —dijo Atkinson, llevándose las manos a las caderas. Aunque la chica era alta y delgada, Percy no pudo evitar pensar en su madre al ver ese gesto—. A ver, ¿cómo quieres que te lo ponga? Ayer en la noche, un montón de mortífagos entraron al ministerio, mataron a unas cuantas personas y se tomaron el poder.

—Pero… esta misma mañana vi al ministro. Todo estaba bien.

—Thicknesse es un títere de Ya-Sabes-Quién —dijo la chica exasperada.

Percy decidió que no estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando con ella. Cuando alguien se negaba a aceptar la razón pura, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer por ellos. Pero aunque lo que esa chica estuviera diciendo fuera verdad, eso aún no explicaba el estado del departamento de Penny y su desaparición.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con Penny?

Vio que la chica resoplaba irritada antes de responder.

—¿No has oído? Están cazando a los hijos de muggles.

De pronto, la absurda historia que esa chica estaba contando empezó a tomar más sentido en la mente de Percy. Era una buena explicación para la desaparición de su novia y para el caos del departamento. Pero no podía ser… no quería creerlo.

—Vale, supongo que me iré y veré qué puedo averiguar acerca de Penny —dijo Atkinson, saliendo del departamento tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Percy suspiró.

Menuda mierda.

-o-

Aunque todos sus instintos le decían que no lo hiciera, Percy decidió ir al Ministerio. Tenía que comprobar que la historia que le había contado Atkinson era una mentira como una casa. Porque el Ministerio era parte del orden del mundo mágico. No podían estar haciendo que los ciudadanos desaparecieran.

Sabía que si descubría que todo era una mentira, aún habría que buscar una explicación lógica y coherente para la ausencia de Penny.

Evitó pensar en lo que implicaría que eso fuera verdad.

Cuando llegó al Ministerio, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo habitual en los alrededores. Usó la entrada de visitantes, que siempre le había hecho gracia por alguna razón. Aunque era sábado, las oficinas seguían abiertas y algunas incluso trabajaban durante los fines de semana. La cabina de teléfonos lo llevó hasta el atrio del Ministerio.

Todo parecía normal.

Hasta que vio un cartel que decía «COMISIÓN DE REGISTRO DE NACIDOS DE MUGGLES». Eso no había estado el día anterior cuando él se había retirado de la oficina. Sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó a la bruja de aspecto avinagrado que estaba sentada en un escritorio bajo el cartel.

—Disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —La mujer no pareció inmutarse y él decidió tomarlo como una respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—¿No sabe leer, señor? —dijo la mujer con un tono muy desagradable—. Es la Comisión de regis…

—Sé leer —bufó Percy, que se estaba enfadando más con cada momento que pasaba—. Lo que le estoy preguntando, más bien, es qué está haciendo esto aquí. Los hijos de muggles nunca han sido registrados de forma diferente.

—El Ministro los ha declarado enemigos de la magia. Lo normal es que quieran mantener un registro.

—¿Enemigos de la magia? ¡Esto es una locura! —exclamó Percy, atrayendo las miradas de un par de sujetos de aspecto siniestro, que daban vueltas por el atrio—. ¡Quiero saber dónde está Penelope Clearwater! —añadió dando un golpe a la mesa que hizo que la mujer diera un respingo.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa de la mujer sólo duró un segundo. Al instante siguiente, su rostro había recobrado la expresión avinagrada.

—Lo siento, no puedo darle esa información —dijo mientras se ajustaba los anteojos. Percy tuvo la desagradable sensación de que la mujer estaba disfrutando al decir eso.

—Joder, ¡quiero saber dónde está mi novia! —gritó de nuevo Percy, haciendo que los sujetos siniestros se acercaran un poco más a él y al escritorio.

—Ya le dije que no puedo darle esa información. Pero seguro que podrá escribir una carta a la responsable de la comisión y ella le podrá informar adecuadamente de lo que usted quiere. Ahora, le voy a pedir que se retire pacíficamente.

Percy sintió el impulso infantil de decir «¿o qué?», pero no lo dijo. Por alguna razón, se imaginaba que la alternativa a irse pacíficamente tenía que ver con el par de gorilas que lo miraban con mala cara. En lugar de eso, se dio media vuelta y salió del Ministerio lo más rápidamente que pudo.

-o-

Caminó por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, donde se derrumbó en una de las bancas. Sintió que las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, e intento reprimirlas sin éxito. Pensaba en Penny, que estaba en quién sabía dónde. Y en su familia. Ellos siempre se habían declarado a favor de Harry. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos?

Percy se sentía como una mierda. Una mierda horrible y asquerosa, que había dejado que su familia se alejara, que se llevaran a su novia. Él era tan culpable como los mortífagos, porque había tenido todos los signos delante de su nariz y los había ignorado. ¡Él, que se creía tan listo y perspicaz por no caer en cuentos de viejas! ¡Él, que había despreciado a su familia por crédulos! Sentía el estómago pesado por la vergüenza.

Había ignorado la carta en que Bill lo había invitado a su boda. Aunque no la había tirado, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender. Aún estaba en su piso, sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sabía perfectamente que la boda había sido el día anterior.

Tragó saliva. ¿Y si los mortífagos tuvieran a su familia? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esas imágenes de su mente. No podía, no era capaz de verlos así.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder ir a casa y decirles lo mucho que lo sentía, y lo fatal que se había portado. Porque lo sabía. Era dolorosamente consciente de que había sido un cretino y que los había decepcionado a todos.

Pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Por el momento, lo único de lo que se sentía capaz de hacer era llorar en ese pequeño parque.

Porque era un imbécil, cobarde y orgulloso.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que la hayan disfrutado. En mi canon mental, Penny fue apresada y llevada a Azkaban, y fue lo que causó que Percy decidiera ayudar a la resistencia. Eso sí, ayudó escondido y sólo unos pocos sabían su secreto. Oh, y Atkinson NO es Audrey, que es muggle y nadie me saca de ahí. <em>

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
